


I'll Spend Forever Wondering If You Know

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly and Enjolras meet on a rooftop. Awkward flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Spend Forever Wondering If You Know

The first time Feuilly saw Enjolras, he wasn’t quite sure if he was real or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Now, two years later seeing him on the rooftop of his apartment building- he’s still not sure. He’s slightly buzzed and there is the whole cloud of cigarette smoke to factor in as well. Sure, the buzz was wearing off because he’d been up here a long time without another drink and the only one smoke was from him so it really didn’t affect his vision at all. But there’s something so impossible about Enjolras in the flesh that Feuilly considers it a possibility.

It gets all the more unbelievable when Enjolras clearly spots him, raises his eyebrows and smiles as if Feuilly is exactly the person he was looking for. Which isn’t possible since they’ve never spoken and Feuilly still wasn’t sure if this is a mirage of some sort or not.

 

“Sorry to bother you, but do you happen to have a light?” Enjolras asks, rather shamefully pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

 

Still coming to grips that this was in fact, not a mirage, Feuilly nods and wordlessly offers the lighter from his pocket. Enjolras smiles in gratitude, their fingers brushing slightly with the exchange. Feuilly suddenly becomes increasingly aware of his rough hands compared to Enjolras’ smooth ones.

 

“Do you mind if I,” Enjolras gestures towards the empty spot on the bench as he hands back Feuilly’s lighter.

 

“Oh no no. I mean, no I don’t mind of course, yes.” Feuilly replies and then flushes from his neck to his hairline.

Enjolras just smiles, somehow looking charmed rather than alarmed.

“We’ve had a class together before right?”

Feuilly nods after a slow inhale of smoke. 

“Philosophy,” Feuilly replies, the cigarette not doing much to calm his nerves. 

The thing is Feuilly is not a nervous person by nature. Reserved, sure, but not nervous. Something about Enjolras and people like him (though Feuilly doubts many people match that description) is that they’re just so much good it’s intimidating. Plus the fact that Feuilly is able to attend the same school as him because of a scholarship that his family started, makes it all the more hard to deal with. 

 

“You had a lot of interesting things to say. I remember our professor kept trying to convince you to make it your major.”

Feuilly laughs, both because he’s fond of the memory and shocked that Enjolras remembers that as well. He’d actually been close to changing majors, but he’s been interested in many subjects freshman year. 

“He still keeps trying actually, we’ve kept in touch.”

Enjolras smiles in return, warm and genuine and breathtaking. 

“So if not philosophy, what did you settle on?”

“Teaching,” Feuilly answers and can’t help but smile as he says it.

“Well I certainly learned a lot from you,” Enjolras responds simply, as if those words haven’t made Feuilly’s entire year. Maybe even his life. It’s certainly something Feuilly’s wanted since learning of who Enjolras was. 

“I remember a lot of what you said as well,” Feuilly says, careful not to make eye contact.

From the corner of his eye however, he can see Enjolras blush.

“I uh- struggled in that class.”

“What?” Feuilly asks, shocked enough that he nearly drops his cigarette. “No, you were brilliant. I agreed with almost everything you said. And if I hadn’t in the beginning I did by the end. Seriously, you were brilliant.”

Feuilly flushes again, his face so hot it’s painful. Enjolras looks as surprised, and for some reason that spurs Feuilly on.

 

“It sounds weird, especially since we didn’t ever speak but yeah. You were so strong willed but kind with your view points. Honestly, I wish more people were like that.”

Enjolras still looks stunned, though for what reason Feuilly isn’t sure. 

“Well this is embarrassing but since you were honest I will be too,” Enjolras says. “My final paper was based on one of the points you brought up in class. I honestly can’t remember what but I remember you saying it, writing it down, writing the paper and getting an A.”

It was Feuilly’s turn to be shocked, the cigarette dropping from his hands and his quick to grind it into the ground with his boot.

“Are you serious?”

Enjolras nods, looking not at all embarrassed, but rather proud.

“I think I have the paper, my best friend Combeferre had a minor in Philosophy and loved it so much he kept it. He keeps all his old papers though, likes to keep revisiting his old thoughts he says.”

Enjolras sounds unbelievably fond at this. 

 

“Combeferre? He’s here right, with Courfeyrac?”

Enjolras smiles and nods. “They’re my roommates. We live at an apartment a few blocks away.”

Feuilly knows this. Hell everyone within a thousand mile radius knows this about Enjolras family. Enjolras himself is basically a celebrity. He doesn’t say as much.

“I had a few classes with him. He’s so enthusiastic and passionate.”

Enjolras again looks impossibly fond. 

“He’s that way about everything.”

Feuilly just nods, there’s a part of him that longs for a friend to think that fondly of him. He has friends of course, hence why he’s at Bahorel’s party but none that close. But a part of him is even more impressed with how much Enjolras adores his friends.

 

“So how do you know Bahorel?” Feuilly asks, before his thoughts get the best of him.

“We had a few classes together, before when he actually went to class. You?”

“I live a few floors down, we cross paths occasionally. I think he invited the entire building really.”

Enjolras snorts. “That’s not true. Bahorel may know everyone, but he doesn’t necessarily like everyone. He’s talked about you a few times, now that I think about it. Well about your dog at least.”

At this Feuilly finds himself beaming with pride. Lola is his pride and joy, and he met Bahorel walking her through the lobby. Bahorel was quickly as smitten with her as Feuilly. 

“That’s Lola and I think she loves him more than she loves me.”

Enjolras laughs. “That’s how my cat is with my friend Joly. He’s a cat whisperer though, so I try not to take it too personally.”

“Joly? That’s the guy who’s dating Bossuet, right?”

Enjolras nods. “And Musichetta.”

Feuilly nods, a question unasked before now answered. When he looks at Enjolras he appears to be watching him intently. He wonders if he made a face that Enjolras didn’t like. He wonders if he should apologize and explain that he wasn’t disgusted or anything, but just had wanted to ask what was going on between the three and had been afraid to ask. He wonders if a preemptive apology would actually just make him seem all the more guilty. He wonders what would happen if he just ran away, packed his bags, moved far away and never saw any of these people again.

“That explains a few of the more confusing snapchats…” Feuilly finally settles on.

To his delight, Enjolras bursts out laughing.

“They do have the most interesting stories.”

Feuilly nods, it actually makes him feel slightly inferior to respond to Bossuet’s often hilarious snaps. He’s not nearly as funny or witty so he usually responds with a picture of him smiling or doesn’t respond at all. He hopes Bossuet doesn’t think that’s rude.

 

“All these friends in common and we’ve never met before. I can’t believe it.” Enjolras says after a few moments of silence.

He sounds like he’s sad about it. It makes Feuilly strangely happy.

“Well we are now.”

“And we could meet more often,” Enjolras replies.

Feuilly nods, his smile hurts his cheeks.

“We should.”

They exchange numbers, and Feuilly leaves soon after. Part of him wants to stay and talk to Enjolras all night but a larger part of him is afraid he’ll say something stupid to anger Enjolras and then Enjolras will change his number and tell all their friends what an idiot Feuilly is.

 

Not that Enjolras would be that cruel, he knows, but the thought still crosses his mind. He opens the door, and lets someone out before he goes back in. He can’t resist looking back just before the door closes, watching the person approach Enjolras and sit beside him. He watches Enjolras take a lighter from his front pocket.

Feuilly doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's obvious but yes, Enjolras used the lighter as an excuse to talk to Feuilly who he's had a crush on since day one pretty much. Writing these two was fun but they're both such intimidating characters I don't think I did them justice, especially towards the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
